A pagar
by AlexMichaels
Summary: Rin debia pagar por su osadia y Sesshomaru ya sabia cual seria su precio
1. Chapter 1

Alex: Wiii mi primer Fanfic al fin

Mich: Al fin lo subio después de tanto tiempo de estar empolvandose

Alex: Siii :3

Mich: Esperamos y les guste.

Alex: Se aceptan tomatasos y flores

* * *

Desclamair: Los personajes no pertenesen bla bla bla y todas esa cosas que ya saben :)

Siempre busque superar a mi padre y critique su debilidad ante los humanos, llevándolo a la muerte por salvar a esa mujer humana de la que se enamoro y a su cría. Jure que nunca cometería es error y así sería si no fuera por culpa de esa niñita que se atrevió a convertirme en su ser débil igual que mi padre, debía hacerla pagar por esa osadía, si debía pagar por atreverse a volverme débil y hacerme sentir emociones tan humanas.

El lord contemplaba a la "pequeña" Rin mientras esta dormía recostada contra el tronco de un enorme árbol, habían pasado ya tres años desde que murió la anciana Kaede, el Lord había decidido que si Rin así lo quería podría volver a su lado y así fue, la llevo a su plació y la acomodo como su protegida, ella había estado un poco renuente a aceptar tantos lujos, aunque le agradaban mucho los jardines del lugar y prefería pasar ahí el tiempo que su amo se iba alguna expedición y la dejaba por considéralo demasiado peligroso para ella. Rin se había hecho amiga de algunos de los demonios que servían en el lugar, incluso algunos demonios sentían cierta atracción así ella muy diferente a la que se siente por una amiga, claro que el Lord no permitiría que nadie se le acercara con esas intenciones, ya que el Lord desde hace tiempo veía a Rin de una forma diferente a la que lo hacía cuando era niña, ella despertaba sensaciones extrañas en él, que iban desde la tranquilidad y alegría, si alegría aun cuando no lo pudieran creer y él lo negara, hasta ira y enojo, que no iban directamente asía Rin si no a los idiotas que se atrevían a querer pretender unirse a ella, "estúpidos" pensaba él cuando alguno de ellos le pedía permiso de cortejarla y él les daba una mirada de odio que les hacía temblar de miedo.

Ahora ella era una jovencita de 15 años muy hermosa de piel blanca pareciendo de porcelana, su cabello azabache era largo y hermoso, aun seguía peinado en una coleta claro que ahora caía en cascada dándole un aire demasiado irrealista para ser una humana, su cuerpo había cambiado para convertirse en una hermosa silueta femenina y su aroma era aun más delicioso, si aun siendo niña tenía un aroma agradable para el Lord quien se preguntaba cómo es que esa chiquilla lograba tener ese aroma que era una mezcla entre el aroma de las violetas que crecen debajo de las piedras o escondidas en algún lugar húmedo y al aroma de la tierra mojada, con un toque del aroma a la mañana y a la noche que hacían que se tranquilizara sin siquiera pensarlo, ahora ese aroma era más intenso y tenía un toque dulce que lo hacía aun mejor, el Lord se había percatado de todo eso y, aun cuando al principio lo negó e incluso intento encontrar a una demoniza que despertara en el alguna parte de lo que Rin con su sola sonrisa hacia no lo logro, porque ella lo volvía loco.

Mientras él la observaba Rin se removió en el lugar donde se había quedado dormida, aun cuando ya era una jovencita Rin seguía siendo la misma niña alegre, enérgica, lista, testaruda y tierna de siempre, si no es que más. Ese día el Lord había emprendido un pequeño viaje por sus tierras y Rin al igual que Jaken, lo acompañaban, después de unas horas de viaje, el Lord les había ordenado a sus acompañantes que lo esperaran en aquel sitio y se marcho a exterminar algunos demonios, Rin había aprovechado el tiempo para comer algo, hacer algunas coronas de flores, jugar con Jaken (mas bien molestarlo) y se había quedado dormida después de un rato en ese sitio, Jaken se había ido a buscar a su amo dejando a Rin sola con Ah-Un .

"Ese estúpido renacuajo, lo dejo aquí para que la proteja y se va" pensó Sesshomaru con molestia, se acerco a ella despacio y se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de su cuerpo, detallo su rostro, la sombra que hacían sus pestañas, la forma de su nariz, las pecas en sus mejillas y sus labios rosados entre abiertos se detuvo en ese lugar y sintió el delicioso aroma que provenían de ellos, termino dando esos pasos que lo acercaba a ella y se arrodillo junto a su cuerpo, extendió su mano hasta ponerla encima de su mejilla sin siquiera tocarla pero aun así lo suficiente para sentir su calidez y la retiro, sentir tanta atracción asía aquella "niña" no era sano, pero aun así el Gran Lord Sesshomaru frio y calculador no podía evitarlo, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

La chica suspiro entre sueños y pronuncio el nombre del demonio suavemente como un murmullo, el demonio por un instante sonrió ante tal suceso, si alguien lo hubiera visto hubieran pensado que la niña moriría pero no era así las sonrisas que Rin provocaba en el eran diferentes y solo ella tenía el privilegio de verlas nadie más. Sesshomaru se acerco lentamente a su rostro hipnotizado por el aroma que provenía de ella y suavemente como temiendo romperla roso sus labios con los suyos y probo aquel delicioso elixir, claro ante tal acto la chica se despertó descubriendo a su amo.

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida y el Lord sintió como el cuerpo de Rin se tenso se separo de ella lentamente tocando efímeramente los labios de Rin con la punta de su lengua y la miro a los ojos, la chica se sonrojo completamente y toco sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, tal reacción le fue suficiente al Lord para tomarla del mentón con su sumo cuidado y acércala a él besándola de nuevo, la chica coloco la mano en el pecho de Sesshomaru este profundizo aun más el beso introduciendo su lengua dentro de esa cavidad ella torpemente trato de corresponder a Sesshomaru le agredo la torpeza de Rin por que probaba que nadie más había probado aquellos labios, cuando a Rin le empezó a faltar el aire Sesshomaru se separo de ella dejando un hilo de saliva que se rompió por la mitad, el Lord la miro a los ojos y se podía ver en los ambarinos ojos del demonio una chispa de deseo y algo más que nunca nadie pensó ver en aquellos fríos y calculadores orbes, Rin estaba roja cual tomate miro al suelo y toco de nuevo sus labios que ahora estaba rojos, Sesshomaru se acerco a su oído y le susurro con una voz cargada de deseo y ¿dicha? –"Eres mía, mi Rin"- la chica escondió el rostro en el pecho del demonio y solo dijo –Hai- con voz temblorosa.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y con un suave tirón del brazo de la chica hizo que se levantara, claro que debido al beso de este la chica todavía estaba en estado de shock y se tambaleo, Sesshomaru la abrazo y acaricio su mejilla lentamente causando un leve temblor en la chica, él sonrió relamió sus labios y la volvió a besar, ahora ella iba pagar por haber hecho que el El Gran Lord Sesshomaru se enamorara de ella y esto era el comienzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex: ya se que habia dicho que se quedaria en uno pero bueno...

Mich: es medio bipolar entenderla

Alex:¬¬

Mich: bueno como sea ahí va

Ale: ya sabesn Inuyasha no me pertenece (si así fuera Sesshomaru fuera mio muajajjaaj)

Mich: OK... se aceptan tomatazos y flores

Alex: MOMENTO... ¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

* * *

_Señor Sesshomaru ¿dónde está?_

_¿Estará en las montañas del norte o en las cuevas del sur? _

_¿Estará en los bosques del oeste o en los valles del este?_

Cantaba una hermosa doncella mientras balanceaba los pies sentada en una roca a orillas de un pequeño rio.

-Cállate Rin- reemprendió un pequeño demonio color verde- Has estado cantando todo el día la misma canción - dijo el demonio con irritación.

-Es un mentiroso abuelo Jaken solo he estado cantando desde que el Señor Sesshomaru se fue- contesto Rin dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Es igual, tu voz es demasiado irritante así que cállate- reprendió Jaken.

Rin miro al rio y se quedo en silencio, ese día Sesshomaru había ido a quien sabe dónde y los había dejado en ese lugar, eso no era algo nuevo siempre el demonio peli plateado asía lo mismo, pero hoy Rin se sentía algo triste, después del beso que su Señor le había dado y lo que le había dicho ella notaba que su Señor parecía más frio de lo normal quizás era su imaginación. Rin sacudió la cabeza y se puso a tarerar una melodía que había escuchado en la aldea del señor Inuyasha.

* * *

Mientras tanto el Lord caminaba tranquilamente por un espeso bosque, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos o quizás no (uno nunca sabe lo que piensa es demonio). De repente se detuvo y giro medio cuerpo, una sombra enorme de un perro cruzo por encima de los árboles se escuchó un estruendo, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y camino asía el lugar donde se había producido tal ruido. Al llegar vio la silueta de una demoniza de cabellos plateados peinado en dos coletas y con una luna menguante en su frente.

-Ahh mi querido hijo- exclamo la demoniza con una voz demasiado empalagosa, el Lord simplemente frunció más el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el Lord con mal genio, no le agradaba ver a su madre la última vez que la vio Rin termino muerta.

-Vaya que frio eres, solo quería ver a mi único y preciado hijo- contesto la demoniza con demasiado dramatismo.

Sesshomaru la miro con mala gana y se giró para seguir su camino tenía que encontrar esa flor antes de perder el control el aroma de Rin era demasiado tentador y no se podía permitir perder ante el cuándo aun ella parecía ser demasiado frágil, esperar un poco más no le haría daño, pero por eso necesitaba esa flor, decían que era capaz de camuflaje cualquier aroma.

-Vaya que si eres poco educado- reclamo la demoniza en tono serio, Sesshoamru se detuvo y giro para verla, el rostro de su madre estaba inexpresivo.- Dime querido estas buscando esto ¿no?- dijo la demoniza sacando de una de sus mangas una flor roja con bordes blancos, Sesshomaru la miro por un momento con intriga- Te la daré, pero a cambio quiero que hagas hago por mí- dijo la mujer.

-No necesito que me des esa flor puedo obtenerla yo- dijo Sesshomaru con irritación.

-Si claro, si encuentras ese jardín, porque es muy difícil de encontrar y cambia de lugar, después de todo ese jardín tiene hermosas plantas con poderes que van más allá de tu imaginas niño tonto y está protegido por una diosa, así que te puedes arriesgar y no encontrarla lo que te causara problemas porque esa niña pronto será aún más dulce- dijo la demoniza con aburrimiento.

Sesshomaru la miro por un momento, esa mujer tenía razón el aroma de Rin cada vez se volvía más dulce, no entendía como esa chiquilla se volvía cada vez más tentadora y si era cierto que ese jardín iba y venía no iba a encontrarlo pronto.

-¿Qué favor?- pregunto Sesshomaru de mala gana, la demoniza sonrió complacida.

-Es algo simple muy sencillo diría yo, en unos días vendrán a mi palacio ciertas criaturas demasiado problemáticas y quisiera evitarlas sabes así que pensé que sería momento de visitar a mi querido hijo y ver el lugar donde vive- dijo la demoniza con voz empalagosa.

Sesshomaru la miro con odio, el motivo por el que había decidido construir un palacio fue para alejarse de su madre y ahora ella quería ir a "visitarlo" pero si le decía que no entonces tendría que arriesgarse a encontrar esa estúpida flor, podría arrebatársela pero pelear con ella sería algo complicado después de todo ella era su madre y lo conocía perfectamente es probable que incluso destruyera la flor antes de siquiera sacar a bakusaiga y ya no tendría cazo pelear con ella.

-¿Y bien?- dijo la demoniza tratando de no reírse de lo que seguramente estuviera pensando su querido hijo. Sesshomaru asintió, la demoniza sonrió complacida y le entrego la flor a su hijo.- Bien entonces me tendrás en tu palacio en unos días, ha y espero que estés ahí con la pequeña me sentiría muy decepcionada de que no sea así ya que yo sé cómo usar esa flor y no creo que ninguna de tu servidumbre la sepa usar querido- dijo la demoniza con una sonrisa retorcida y se fue de la misma forma en como llego.

Sesshomaru la miro por un segundo y emprendió su camino asía donde había dejado a Rin y Jaken.

* * *

"_Mi querido hijo es demasiado ingenuo, me divertiré mucho cuando esa flor surta efecto"_

* * *

Alex: mi suegra me da miedo

Mich:-_-

Alex: ¿que planeara?

Mich: no sé y si lo sé no lo dire jejejejjee


	3. Quería matarla

Alex: (en un rincón amarrada, y amordazada)

Mich: Te lo dije no, debiste subir un capitulo la semana pasada.

Alex: (mira con odio)

Mich: ¿qué?, yo no tengo la culpa.

Alex:(sigue mirando con odio)

Mich: ok, ok, ya te desato, pero creo que deberías de empezara escribir rápido, digo no creo que quieras que te vuelva a suceder, aunque no sirve de mucho amarrarte de esa forma deberían amarrarte a una silla ok no.

(desata a Alex)

Alex: wuaaaa,(llora encima de Mich quien parece molesta por el abrazo)

Mich: ya ya, empezamos. Ya saben Inuyasha no nos pertenece y todo eso aquí va entonce.

* * *

_"Quería matarla... No mejor destrozarla lentamente, sí, eso sería mejor, esa mujer" pensó el lord Sesshomaru mientras fruncía más el ceño, ahora estaba caminando por los jardines de su palacio tratando de alejar ese aroma, ese irritante y maldito aroma, ese delicioso y demasiado tentador aroma, no, era molesto, si eso era molesto._

Como había podido confiar en esa mujer, si claro esa flor seria la solución, ella solo quería ayudar, que demonios le hizo caer en eso, así si Rin, si no fuera porque estaba tan desesperado por no lastimarla. Y ahora ella parecía rogarle que lo hiciera, desde que su querida madre llego al palacio y le dio a beber esa maldita flor Rin comenzó a oler aún mejor, si eso era posible, y para colmo algo había echo que perdiera el conocimiento, cuando se desmayo estuvo a punto de matar a su madre, porque demonios no lo hizo, pero no, se detuvo para ver el estado de Rin quien seguía respirando así que no había motivo, claro, y su madre le había dicho que se despertaría así que espero y espero y si despertó pero cuando lo hizo parecía no acordarse de nada, bueno si se acordaba de él y de Jaken de Ah-Un incluso de su madre pero ahora se comportaba como una niña de 5 años y se le había olvidado el beso que le dio, digo no es que esas tonterías le importaran pero debería acordarse, lo malo era que olía endemoniadamente bien y ella como cuando era niña, cada vez que lo veía lo abrazaba, cuando era hora de dormir se acurrucaba junto a él, no sabía cómo lo había hecho, dado que no reconocía el palacio, pero había encontrado sus aposentos y cada noche entraba y se acurrucaba junto a él.

De repente el Lord se detuvo y miro de reojo asía atrás y vio a una chica corriendo asía el con la cara llena de lo que parecía tierra y un enorme ramo de flores, tras de ella venia una mujer de cabellos plateados y una luna en la frente similar a la del Lord con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro, el Lord se volteo y trato de no perder la calma quería matar a su madre de verdad.

-Señor Sesshomaru mire lo que le dieron a Rin- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro, el Lord levanto el ceño.

-¿Qué?- pregunto mirando a Rin, ella ladeo la cabeza.

-Ah esto es para usted- dijo dándole el ramo de flores, el Lord lo tomo y la miro esperando- Es esto, ¿no es lindo?- dijo Rin enseñándole una pequeña pulsera con un dije en forma de gota de agua, Sesshomaru levanto la vista hacia su madre quien sonreía aún más.

-¿Quién te lo dio?- pregunto el Lord con irritación.

-No sé, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ah Shiki, es un soldado creo- dijo Rin admirando el dije, Sesshomaru miro con odio hacia su madre y ella sonrió aún más.

-Ese soldado es muy osado regalándole tal objeto a esta niña sin consultártelo ¿no crees?- dijo la mujer con aparente irritación, más bien diversión.

-Rin, ¿Qué te dijo ese sujeto?- pregunte Sesshomaru a Rin tratando de no mostrar su molestia.

-Bueno no le entendí mucho, yo estaba cortando flores para el Señor Sesshomaru mientras la Señora Madre del amo me acompañaba preguntándome porque hacia eso, entonces se acercó a nosotras ese soldado y me dijo "Señorita Rin podría hablar con usted", y yo le dije Si, y luego volteo a ver a la Señora Madre del amo y ella dijo "No me pienso mover niñito", entonces el soldado se inclinó y dijo "Claro que no su alteza" y luego se dirigió a mí "Le quería entregar este presente, señorita es una muestra de mis sentimientos hacia usted", yo no entendí eso así que le pregunte "¿sentimientos?" y él se puso rojo " Mis sentimientos hacia usted, yo deseo que usted se convierta en mi esposa" y yo le dije "pero yo no puedo porque soy una niña, además no se quien sea usted" y entonces el abrió los ojos y la Señora Madre del amo dijo "Niño ven" y el soldado fue con ella y hablaron sobre algo que no alcance a escuchar después regreso y me entrego el regalo diciendo "Por favor acéptelo sé que en estos momentos usted no podrá darme una respuesta pero aun así daré mi mejor esfuerzo", yo voltee a ver a la Señora Madre del amo y ella asintió así que tome el regalo y el soldado hizo una reverencia y se fue desenvolví el regalo y lo guarde, yo seguí cortando flores para el amo- concluyo Rin sonriendo, Sesshomaru miro a su madre quien parecía aburrida y luego a Rin.

-¿Por qué estas llena de tierra?-

-Ah, esto, es que me caí cuando venía, tropecé con una piedra pero no es nada- dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

El lord se acercó a Rin y tomo la pulsera, ese maldito soldado como se había atrevido a darle algo como eso a Su Rin, acaso pretendía desafiarlo todo el mundo sabía perfectamente que ella era suya, Su Rin, Su protegida, Su humana.

-Rin, te agrada ese sujeto- cuestiono el lord.

-No sé, parecía una persona amable, aunque no entiendo porque me dio esto y dijo esas cosas raras, yo aún soy pequeña y no me puedo casar, además Rin no quiere casarse con nadie ella quiere estar con el Señor Sesshomaru para siempre- dijo Rin con una sonrisa, el Lord la miro un momento y luego le devolvió el regalo.

-Ve a lavarte- ordeno el Lord, Rin asintió y salió corriendo asía el palacio.

El lord fijo su atención en su madre quien parecía aburrida.

-¿Qué le dijiste a ese sujeto?- pregunto Sesshomaru con irritación.

-Nada importante, solo le explique lo que sucedía con la pequeña humana, aunque siendo sincera no sé por qué no sabía de eso, digo todos se han dado cuenta de seguro ese chiquillo es un despistado alguien así no sirve mucho, o quizás sea porque acaba de regresar de una misión, eso no que importa- dijo la mujer haciendo un ademan con la mano quitándole importancia, el Lord la miro un minuto y después se dirigió asía el palacio hablaría con ese idiota y quizás también lo mataría. Matar a su madre, matar a ese sujeto, matar al estúpido de Jakken. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer.

* * *

"¿Hablar con ese sujeto? Nunca y ahora menos" pensó el Lord Sesshomaru, mientras observaba el jardín, Rin ese día usaba un delicado kimono de color rosa con detalles dorados, en esos momento estaba conversando con un demonio de cabellos azules quien al parecer la divertía con lo que le contaba. Si hubiera cabido la posibilidad de que El Gran Lord Sesshomaru hablara con ese idiota ahora eso se había esfumado.

El Lord camino asía donde Rin y su acompañante se encontraban y cuando la dulce doncella se percató de su presencia corrió asía el estoico demonio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Señor Sesshomaru, el señor Shiki me estaba contando sobre las cosas que vio en el pueblo que está cerca de aquí- dijo Rin con brillo en sus ojos- Señor Sesshomaru ¿Puede Rin ir al pueblo?, el Señor Shiki dice que él me puede llevar-

Sesshomaru miro al demonio quien se hizo pequeño cuando el Lord poso su mirada en él. Ahora el Lord trataba de decidir entre negarle a Rin ir al pueblo y que ella le interrogara porque y entre decirle que sí y dejar que ese idiota la llevara dándole la oportunidad de que diera "Su mejor esfuerzo". Pero él era el Gran Lord Sesshomaru y nunca le negaría nada a su Rin claro pero tampoco dejaría que un ser como ese intentara siquiera acercársele.

-Yo te llevare- contesto el demonio, Shiki abrió los ojos sorprendido, acababa de escuchar bien el Lord llevaría a su protegida a un pueblo de humanos.

-Mi lord, disculpe, el pueblo del que le contaba a la señorita Rin es habitado por humanos…- las palabras de Shiki quedaron suspendidas cuando el Lord lo miro.

-¿En serio Señor? Llevará a Rin, Gracias- dijo la chica y abrazo a Sesshomaru este simplemente se dejó hacer, mientras un atónito demonio de cabellos azules lo miraba, siempre había sospechado que el Lord tenía una relación poco normal con la chica, y por normal decía a que el odiaba a los humanos, pero bueno después de todo ella era su protegida porque le sorprendía, claro que era raro ver que el Lord se dejara tocar por alguien ni decir abrazar.

-Tu, ven- dijo el Lord mirando al demonio de cabellos azules cuando Rin lo soltó- Rin quédate aquí- ordeno y comenzó a caminar seguido por un demonio un poco nervioso, caminaron hasta llegar a las enormes puertas del palacio. El lord se detuvo y volteo a mirar al soldado quien hizo una reverencia.

-Iras a ese pueblo y buscaras a un medio demonio llamado Inuyasha, Jakken ira contigo él está en el establo, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, no hagas preguntas y haz lo que Jakken te diga has entendido- dijo el Lord al demonio quien asintió, se lo quitaría de encima por un tiempo, quizás mandarlo a buscar a él estúpido de Inuyasha no era lo mejor pero si lo veía de nuevo cerca de Rin lo descuartizaría y no habría problema si Rin no terminara preguntando donde esta él.

-Mi querido hijo se complica demasiado las cosas ¿no crees?- comento la demoniza a un pequeño demonio verde, mientras este terminaba de ensillar a el dragón de dos cabezas.

-¿Por qué lo dice mi señora?- pregunto el demonio con nerviosismo, esa mujer era demasiado terrorífica.

-Si yo fuera él, ya hubiera marcado a esa chiquilla y así me ahorraría problemas- la demoniza suspiro y miro al demonio como si apenas se hubiera percatado de su presencia- iras por ese medio demonio y la sacerdotisa ¿verdad?- el demonio verde asintió- Bien entrégale esto a la mujer de ese medio demonio y no digas nada has entendido- dijo la demoniza al pequeño demonio quien tembló tomando la pequeña carta que le entregaba la demoniza.

-¿Qué es mi señora?- pregunto el demonio verde con temor.

-Eso no te importa pequeño demonio, solo haz lo que te pido- contesto la demoniza con arrogancia, el pequeño demonio asintió, de verdad daba miedo, no iba a poder aguantar más entre el humor que tenia últimamente su amo y las imprudencia que hacia la madre de su amo se moriría.

El pequeño demonio salió del establo y se encontró con su amo en la entrada, el Lord le dijo a Jakken que llevaría consigo a ese soldado y que no tardara, luego de eso partieron rumbo a la aldea de Inuyasha. Jakken tenía la esperanza de que la sacerdotisa pudiera hacer algo ya que no creía aguantar más.

* * *

-Ya veo- dijo Kagome después de leer los dos pergaminos que Jakken le había entregado, le había sorprendido mucho verlo llegar con ese demonio de cabellos azules que hace poco había pasado por ahí para descansar, a Inuyasha le había caído bien ya que era demasiado divertido, pero más le sorprendió no ver a Sesshomaru y en su lugar una carta de él dirigida a ella pidiéndole que fuera al palacio para que hiciera algo por Rin, enterarse de lo sucedido a Rin le preocupa pero luego estaba esa carta que según Jakken era de la madre de Sesshomaru en la cual le explicaba lo mismo, pero con más detalle y le pedía que le "ayudara" con su hijo.

La sacerdotisa suspiro, la idea de torturar un poco a su querido cuñado no le parecía muy mala, claro que no le agradaba tener que utilizar a ese demonio de cabellos azules y tener que dejar a Rin un poco más en ese estado, pero bueno ¿por qué no?, después de todo así Sesshomaru terminaría de aprender la lección.

* * *

Alex: se que es poco pero esta semana no fue muy buena para mi.

Mich: si después de ser amordazada y amarrada claro que no lo seria.

Alex: (mira con odio) donde estabas tu por cierto.

Mich: Yo estaba ocupada ( dice con cara de inocencia)

Alex: ¿En qué?

Mich: Cosas, cosas.

Alex: si claro.

Mich: jeje

Alex: como sea, espero que les guste je Sesshomaru tendrá problemas muajjaaja


End file.
